


【Good Omens】Thermae Romae【CA】

by SechsSIX_66



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SechsSIX_66/pseuds/SechsSIX_66
Summary: 你可曾想过，拉丁语之所以被淘汰，或许是因为人们常常话讲一讲就意外召唤出恶魔。





	【Good Omens】Thermae Romae【CA】

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Crowley/Aziraphale （CA）斜线有攻受意义。
> 
> 好了，灵感来源又是一张梗图。  
> 故事发生的年代在A.D.138，罗马帝国的安敦尼王朝 (Antonine dynasty)，裡头对于浴场还有历史背景都参考了漫画作品《罗马浴场》。内含虚构的事件，不过大多数的情节都曾真实发生。
> 
> 轻微性描写注意，轻微（？）  
> 故事中有希腊式恋情、罗马人、皇帝罗曼史与酒后乱……搞事的恶魔。

【Good Omens】Thermae Romae【CA】

众所周知，作为一名超自然实体，无论天堂或地狱的派遣人员，在来到地球时都会获得一副肉身，否则其影响力只能称得上某种现象（例如圣母像流泪、神谕……都在此项）。就拿恶魔来说，即使美丽或丑陋的肉体还是有些差别，但差别不大──因为对Crowley而言都了无新意，唯未知的事物才能拥有空间想像。

于是，阅历无数恶魔和人类的躯体，几千年下来，他慢慢开始好奇『上头的』那群傢伙又是什麽编制。跟人类相去不远？或着配备特异功能？他从未见过天使退去长袍，裸裎示人，但Crowley猜测Aziraphale至少有两、三个胃，才能轻鬆装下前菜、主餐、点心跟『点心的点心』。

幸好他没有抱持这份疑惑太长时间，恶魔终归是见到了天使一丝不挂的模样。还伴随着蒸气氤氲、玫瑰花瓣、香油和对过水的葡萄酒──

只是在一切美好事物的烘托下，他的心情却差劲到了极点。

  
※

这则故事发生在纪元一三八年，安敦尼王朝 (Antonine dynasty)。

对Crowley这名非主流恶魔来说简直是个再好不过的年代，与百年前由奥古斯都（Augustus）领头的腥风血雨判若霄壤，罗马帝国此刻正面临着前所未有的繁盛，在位的哈德良（Hadrian）皇帝，更是被追諡为『五贤帝』之一的睿智君王。

你可能会好奇，魔鬼不是应该更乐于潜伏在乱世之中作恶吗？这想法可谓大错特错，道理很简单：即使你有办法把碎片弄得更碎，但那没什麽意义，毕竟碎片本来就是碎片。 

相对而言，引诱一个聪明、细腻，甚至热衷文化与艺术多于征服的皇帝一点一滴向下堕落，这般毁灭实属一项成就。哈德良也是个很有潜力的人类，比起君王，他的性格更像是艺术家，这意味着他们的人生多半在情感的挣扎之中渡过。

Crowley最乐于称道的，无非是怂恿哈德良将他死于悲剧的同性爱人──安提诺乌斯（Antinous）的凋像林立于整个帝国。甚至还神格化他的死亡，宣佈安提诺乌斯为全新的神祇，并修建多座庙宇供市民瞻仰。即便诸种脱序的行为受到元老院抨击，但对哈德良而言，或许他确实是他唯一的信仰。

这当然也让上头的那群傢伙很不开心，而Crowley便更开心了。

然而好景不常，此后哈德良的精神和身体状况每况愈下，Crowley作为一名潜伏宫中的顾问，多年下来其实更像是皇帝的朋友。恶魔亲眼见证了哈德良被病痛折磨、受梦魇纠缠，他甚至屡次提出自刎的想法，花钱徵求毒药或刀剑，却没人情愿应许。

于是Crowley离开了。

古蛇躺在城外的泥土底下，将沉重的棺盖推开，用双手刨出一条生路，郊区的晚风扑面拂过，他精疲力竭地坐在自己的『坟墓』上头，双肘靠着满是尘埃的大腿。恶魔俯首思考：既然撒旦不会听人忏悔，上帝又是死敌，那找间酒馆喝个烂醉比较实际──

因为他似乎做了件『好事』。

在Crowley被埋进土裡的二十小时前，哈德良又一次命人去取来毒药──只有恶魔答应了，「既然是皇帝的命令，那就得遵守。」他说，却当众将调配出的剧毒一鼓作气饮下。儘管区区的毒蔘无法真正杀死恶魔，但却很好地打消皇帝寻死的念头。

他在走去酒馆的路上安慰自己：我是为了增加哈德良身上的磨难！毕竟什麽能比忠臣为自己死去还痛苦？他会比过往更封闭心灵，然后……噢、我在骗谁啊？一定是自己最近跟天使走得太近，才让骨子裡头的恶被稀释了。

古蛇抹了一把脸面，突然发觉自己的墨镜不知去向，于是咒骂了几个单辞，心情糟糕透顶。

  
※

另一方面，天使泡在公共澡堂的大浴池中，享受热水与蒸汽带来的通体舒畅。

Aziraphale对澡堂文化的热爱绝对不亚于任何一位罗马市民，它不仅仅是一个放鬆身心的地方，更是无论任何阶级地位都能坦诚以对、和谐相处的活动场所，这种梦幻祥和的气氛，只要是天使都能够体会到其可贵之处。

除了他之外，天使长Sandalphon也是喜爱泡澡的同道中人。

当时他和诸位大天使们的关係比现在融洽不少，相处起来难免尴尬，但大抵而言还称得上愉快。Sandalphon庞大的身子靠在池水边，远远看像是好几个人围簇成团，Aziraphale则端坐于他的斜前方，手中拿着刚买来的水果点心。他们刚从温水池移动到温度更高的热泉，话题随着放鬆的身躯，开始不知所云了起来：

「还记得上星期我们审判的那名恶魔崇拜者吗？」在公共场所畅谈天堂事务绝对不是个好主意，不过Sandalphon一向是畅所欲言：「哈！他在被火闪电打中时叫得可大声了！」池水随着天使长的高笑掀起波动，将一旁的Aziraphale冲得上下漂浮。

「当然，我还有一份关于他子嗣名讳的文件。」他点了点头，露出一个不失礼貌的优雅微笑。Aziraphale的拉丁语说得比任何人都标准，毕竟他度过的年岁铁定比这门语言还要悠长，甚至可以说陪着拉丁语一同演化。

天使清了清嗓子，神情严肃地像是要发表演说，而非分享一则妙语如珠的玩笑话：

「咳咳、我觉得非常有趣，因为他们依序拥有『所罗门七十二柱魔神』裡头的野兽之名，可是目前却只有十六个孩子：巴力（Baal）、阿加雷斯（Agares）、瓦沙克（Vassago）……」Aziraphale拿着点心的手在空中摆弄丰富的肢体语言，他比划着神祕学符号，浑然未觉聆听者已经露出无聊万分的表情。  
  
「……所以我就跟他说：谁教我是Aziraphale呢？」

冗长的话题被带向比天堂还无趣的结尾，Aziraphale满怀期待，希望能得到同僚的正面回应，却只得到一片突兀的黑雾，开始沿着浴池上方瀰漫，发散出不祥的诡谲氛围。彷彿雷云过境，吞吃世界的良善与平静，那突如其来的异相逐渐扩散──  
  
『──Poof！』

这是一隻心情极差的恶魔，他凭空出现在热水池上方，手中还握着烈酒杯。  
该年代的召唤式还有诸多缺陷，除了太容易施行外，被召唤出来的东西（无论他们有几个脑袋或没有脑袋），常常处于与地球重力上下颠倒左右相反的状况。那可怜的超自然实体惊惶失措地挥舞着手臂，然后顺从万有引力掉进热水中。

「Crowley！」

Aziraphale使尽吃奶的力气将他多年的宿敌从水裡扯出来。后者在搀扶下挣扎着上岸，Crowley还弄不清楚这是酒精造成的正常现象，或是他脑子裡对天使的思念已经变质成某些下流的东西──例如凑近眼前、一丝不挂的Aziraphale。

「天、天哪你怎麽会在这儿？亲爱的，你浑身都湿透了，这样很不好……」周围纯朴善良的罗马市民无一不是惊诧地目瞪口呆，只有Sandalphon绷起了脸，从水中起身时像颗发红的大皮球。

「什麽？有人提到那隻该死的野兽吗？」

一道浑厚的嗓音贯穿重重蒸气与议论，那来自不远处趴在按摩桌上的Gabriel，他的声线随着按摩师敲打而震颤，所幸凛然威严的按摩师哪怕是天界大战即刻开打，工作完成前绝对不会让任何人（或天使）离开。

见状的Aziraphale更加慌张了，连忙改口：「我的意思是，噢、我亲爱……狡猾！狡猾的敌人Crawly！潜伏乐园的蠕行者啊！今天就是你的死期！」

他一面高声朗诵着平板且无感情的台词，一面拉着那隻心情极差、湿淋淋，还当众出丑的古蛇穿过人群、横越偌大的澡堂……两人在溷乱中好不容易抵达脱衣处的角落，这儿相对来说比较安静，也乾燥多了，只是牆边看管衣服的奴隶不断投以好奇的眼神，直到发觉自己踰矩为止。

「我必须想办法把你弄乾！穿着衣服泡澡可不是什麽好主意，我甚至不觉得让变温动物在热水裡……」

「Aziraphale。」

Crowley乾巴巴地开口，渗水的深色长袍贴在皮肤上，湿冷冷的感觉让他想起蛇鳞。恶魔将双手搭在Aziraphale肩上，好像要将对方一同拖入陷落的梦裡，又彷彿一场幽微的交易。他毫无保留地打量起天使的肉身，金色的蛇瞳，用一种舔舐似的目光，仔细嚐遍每吋圣洁的邦国。

「My Angel.」

喧闹的澡堂一隅微不足挂齿，他们彼此都还不了解酒精最会吃脑，若非如此，便是Crowley在地上单打独斗的时间太长了，他需要一个存在来倾泻自己平庸的激情，让偶然变得绝对，直到整个世界都合力来摧毁它，就为了看看能留下什麽残骸为止。

「亲爱的，你……」

Aziraphale未到嘴边的话语噎在咽喉，他旋即嚐到发酵烈酒的味道，还有Crowley略带粗暴的双唇，那是一个犹若深入骨髓的吻、一份又甜又热的赠礼，在口中，如饿如渴。天使能感受到对方灵活的舌尖，夺去氧气，就好像在索讨千年来未被满足的慾望。

恶魔的侵略逐渐张狂，他露出狡猾的微笑，猎物在他的凝视下动弹不得。Crowley啮咬着Aziraphale颈间与咽喉，修长的双手在天使白皙的肌肤上游曳，指尖抚触彷彿金色的烟火绽开，古蛇十分满意整座天堂都在他的身下轻颤。曾该有对羽翼的肩胛骨、柔软的腰腹……恶魔顺势抬起Aziraphale的臀部，让两人火烫的性器紧紧贴在一块儿摩娑。

Crowley灵巧的指尖缠绕在耻毛上打转，就当他要再进一步握住Aziraphale身下的阳具时，却换来一阵仓卒的拒绝──

「Crowley！住、住手！」

昔往的东门天使险些将用以战斗的怪力施加在古蛇身上，Aziraphale整个身子在澡堂的角落裡头蹦腾起来，这角度正好不偏不倚给了Crowley的下颚一记头槌，差点要把蛇信咬断的恶魔吃痛地滚向一旁，蘧然惊觉自己身处于再疼痛不过的现实，而非酒酣耳热后的虚华梦境。

「撒旦啊……我到底干了些什麽好事……」

剧痛渐缓后，Crowley弹了个响指，让血液中的酒精离开。被抽离的烈酒几乎要装满堆在角落的所有水罐，瞬间清醒许多的恶魔甩了甩脑袋，试着回想进了酒馆后的所有细节，却全都如入五里雾中的模模煳煳。

「你非礼了一名天使，这可不是什麽好事。」气愤难平的Aziraphale提醒。

「你的意思是，我干了件坏事？」

「毋庸置疑！」Aziraphale取了条毛巾，将身体包得严严实实，脸面上还泛着明显的绯红。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛就如同水鹿般楚楚可怜。

「哈哈哈，赞啦！」

Crowley此刻浑然未觉现实的严重性，他很愉快能找回自己使坏的本质，恶魔就该来自烧髮肤入地千丈之所、乘火灰遂遍行八方。并非意图干尽世间一切道德沦丧恶行，只是总得保持立场，否则地狱的年终考绩谁也不会好过。

「你突然出现在澡堂就是为了这件事？」

Aziraphale经历方才的劫难后，试着和Crowley拉开一段尴尬的距离。倒卧在地上的恶魔，突然间就像把渴望鲜血的屠刀。就算要投火也得先振起翅膀，天使还没有愚蠢到这步田地。对方接收到疑问后沉默了片刻，才用一种试探的语气问起：

「Angel，你会不会凑巧在最近……朗诵了至少三头野兽的真名？」

天使不疑有他的颔首。

「用任何形式表现恶魔的仪式符号？」

天使又点头，想起自己曾在浴池裡头比手画脚。

「还複诵自己的名字？」

「没错，没错！不过你问这些做什麽呢？」面对Crowley越发难看的表情，他却对此一无所知，平日眉慈目善的天使也不免侷促了起来，两人之间的空气也就显得更侷促了。

「那技术上来说，不是『我突然出现』。」恶魔从石砌地板上起身，溽湿的长袍令人不免狼狈艰难，他摆了个手势，身上的水珠便蒸散殆尽──早就应这麽做。Crowley迳自靠向拉开距离的Aziraphale，语重心长地解释：「是『你召唤了我』。」

「这个咒语会把和自己有契约的恶魔带来召唤者身边，Angel，我们是不是答应了彼此什麽？」他眯起狭长的蛇眼，两人之间的可能性多如繁星，若要揭开谜底，就得永不反悔。

「噢、对了，我要请你嚐嚐牡蛎！」Aziraphale思忖半晌答道，虽然已经是百年前的约定，不过对于永生的天使而言就像是昨天。

「那麽，我能挑起你共进晚餐的慾望吗？」  
  
「怂惑成功。」

＿Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：故事中提到哈德良与毒药的情节，实际上是皇帝拜託了他身边最优秀的医师──赫尔盖尼斯，调配毒药。万般尊敬哈德良的赫尔盖尼斯，因为无法违抗命令、又不愿成为弑君者，最后便喝下自己调配的毒药结束了一生。
> 
> 另注：Crowley从土裡爬出来时是晚上，而与Aziraphale碰面时也是傍晚，设定上是恶魔几乎在酒馆裡喝了一天一夜。


End file.
